


Time Surge

by Mustachebabs



Series: Timely Matters [6]
Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, NWM Second Semester, NWM5, Was the ENTIRE school in/around this scene? IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: A revenant, a magic armor, and a time tether walk into a classroom... This wasn't even the whole night.





	Time Surge

There’s a pulse when things finally return to their normal speed after being in the ritual circle. When Ari looks over to the source of the energy flux, Bea is already halfway to the floor.

_Oh no._

In the last hour, Ari has fought alongside Doug and Jasper against a never ending onslaught of Revenants and seen more bodies – potentially  _dead_ bodies – on the floor than she’d like to add to her resume. It wasn’t the way she’d envisioned her night going, but it’s not the potential brushfires they might have started on the campus pathways or the fact she’d just given up 10% of her OVERALL power to exorcise Jason’s necromancer great grandfather out of him that finally tip the scale. Instead, it is seeing Bea finally buckle under the pressure of _everything_ , that sends a jolt through Ari.

_No, not on my watch._

Not after  _everything_ Bea has done for her. Not after how much Ari  _owes_ Bea now.

Once it is safe to leave the ritual circle and Nate seems to have the situation under control, she rushes over to that side of the room. Belladonna, Delilah, and Hana are already there, talking to a particularly dazed looking Bea. She is going on about things that hadn’t happened yet, that wouldn’t happen for  _quite_  some time.

“… How’s the hospital going?” Bea’s attention is on Hana.

And Hana –  _oh, Hana_  – who’s dealt with all their messes this semester and still did nothing but show everyone kindness, lets out a small laugh as she holds back tears.

“Just, don’t tell me any details, dear…” Hana answers softly. She’s seen enough being around them to know, that they were all better NOT knowing the future.

Bea is slipping away from them. Further and further… She’s talking about events that’d just happened as if they were long gone memories. Delilah tries to bring her back, reminds her of all the work still to be done.

Ari turns to the rest of the group. “We have to anchor her back to our time.”

They had to act fast, before Bea was out of their reach.

“We can help, but you have to guide us, you’re the only one that knows time magic.” Hana says looking at Ari.

Ari nods. She’s never done this, but that’s never stopped her before. That didn’t stop Bea and the rest when they had to rewrite her into the timeline earlier that day.

Everyone gathers what they can and settles around Bea. Vita hands over her ring to help ground Bea and the rest offer up shared memories with her to set her to the right time. They manage to keep her talking.

Bea sways  _closer_ and then  _farther_ and then  _closer_ again…

Ari’s heart is racing inside her chest. What could she do? What did she know that could make a difference? She bares her right forearm, where just a few hours ago there had been a gorecaster mark.

“Oh, I remember when we removed that…”

“That was today, Bea.”

“No, that was so long ago…” Bea’s brow furrows in confusion.

When accessed non-physically, temporal streams feel a lot like the astral plane, except they have a direct correlation in the course of time and its manipulation. They are also, extremely easy to get lost within if one does not have a finite path in and out. All they had to do was guide Bea back to the right point in the stream. Bring her back to them.

By this point, Bea has to do the last of the legwork, differentiate and find their collective now.

That specific rainy night where they were all there, on the floor of the ritual chamber, having just stopped the return of Thanatos Akeldama and the potential summoning of the Harbinger. All of them reaching out to prevent losing a dear friend.

_“Come back to us, Bea…”_

As the fog finally lifts, Bea shakes her head after moment. Everyone lets out a relieved breath as Bea looks around.

“Did that… Work?” She seems to still be gathering herself, but otherwise it is Bea. Whole and in the right time.

“Please don’t do that spell alone ever again…” Hana admonishes, but she sounds relieved to see Bea safe.

They give Bea some room to breath, as everyone tunes back into what’s happening around the ritual chamber again. It seems things are overall under control now and some students have even started to disperse a bit. It’d been an eventful enough night for plenty of them. Ari’s heart finds its rhythm again, but she still keeps an eye on Bea.

If Ari can help it, she’s not wasting any chances to help those that have helped her.


End file.
